The Forever Side of Neverland
by GreatMotherG
Summary: There's 2 questions that are on Lalain's mind. Why is love so hard to find? Why do some have it and others dont? She doesnt understand, but in Neverland the answers awaits her... R
1. Ship

A/N: So, this is my first Peter Pan fic, but I really wanted to write one so here ya go!

Disclaimer: I don't own peter, lost boys, hook, crew, Indians, or mythical creatures in general. The plot and couple characters I do own!

"Hurry Lalain we start in five minuets!" Christy bellowed backstage.

"Ok." Lalain yelled back still trying to shove the bulging coin bag into her flowing skirt.

"Hey you there!" A man shouted from behind her. Finally the bag was concealed.

"Yes?" Lalain said spinning on her heels to look at him. His head drew back from her for a second. She got that reaction from people often. It was the oh-my-gosh-your-eyes look. Or as her friends called it the look that told you, you stood out. You see, Lalain's eyes unlike most gypsies were a mixture of green and blue. Some people said that it was like the water's of Bermuda lay right in her eyes. However, there were others who said it was all of Lalain's feelings making a statement. But to Lalain those two big, beautiful, weird-looking eyes were just trouble. They were useful when trying to win the heart of a fellow, but not when you're stealing. Having eyes like that got you noticed and remembered. Lalain had to often miss out on the stealing part of her life, but today she had stolen something and so far was safe, but the police officer in front of her made her wonder if it would stay that way.

"Hello sir, are you here to watch our show?" Lalain inquired in her oh so sweet voice.

"I wonder if you know anyone who could have stolen a rather large purse of money from the president of the bank?" The policeman said making sure she knew whom she was up against. Lalain walked around the police with her head down and hands folded behind her back, as if she were thinking. "There's a large reward for the one who turns the person in." The man said never taking his eyes off of the pacing girl. At last Lalain stopped pacing and looked the man right in the eyes. He shivered under such a stunning gaze. _Beautiful yet hiding something, the man thought. _

The man shook these thoughts away and focused on the girl.

"I know none of this. My group and I have been warming up for a couple hours and none have left. It couldn't be any of us." Lalain left out the part where they had gotten a big break not long ago. Just enough time for a clever gypsy to steal a bag of money. But as if on cue the money purse dropped from her skirt and hit the ground sending all the coins everywhere. Cursing, Lalain ran. She went to front stage where the crowd and her friends watched as she dove down the street and past their eyes view. The policeman looked over the heads of the crowded street and spotted a brightly colored figure dash around a corner and out of his sight, but he pursued anyway.

"They'll never catch her." A performer laughed as she watched the man chase after her friend.

Lalain sped on not looking back; just twisting and turning down allies and crowded streets. Finally, she came to the harbor. Out of all the ships to hide in, one caught her eye. It was a massive ship with a mast soaring far above most of the buildings near by, but no flag waving in the wind at the moment. Lalain cautiously walked across the plank and onto the vessel. No one was in sight, but looking behind her she saw the policeman was coming around the corner still hot on her trail. She looked around and opened the first door, which led into a good seized room. Lalain searched the room with her eyes looking from a place to sit herself down. The bed caught her eye. She slid underneath, and listened for any noise and found some, the clanking of boots. She closed her eyes and fell asleep listening for an intruder.

The floor shook beneath her. What was happening? An earthquake or something? Lalain slowly opened her eyes and at the same time her head shot up.

"Ow!" She gasped clutching her head as the pain seared through it. Then everything came back to her. The coins, police, running, and hiding on a ship. As she was struggling to get free from her squashed domain the door creaked slowly open, and the shadow of a man stumbled in. Lalain scurried back under the bed and wrinkled her nose as the smell of beer hung in the air surrounding the man. She breathed through her mouth and looked outside. The only lights that lit the night sky were those from the ship. It was an eerie kind of glow, coming from nowhere, but everywhere at the same time.

The man came over, more like tripped over to the bed and positioned himself on it making it sag terrible in the middle. Lalain did everything in her power to make her breathing quiet, but soon there was a loud cheer from outside on deck and the man shot off the bed and out the door. Lalain listened.

"We're er' captn'." A small voice proclaimed barely hearable even with the door hanging open. There was a loud, evil sounding chuckle. As the ship hit something a strange jolt was felt throughout Lalain's body. She didn't know what it was, but it felt as though something was missing, or stopped working inside her. The air under the bed soon began to get very stuffy. Pushing on the bed she managed to release herself from the uncomfortable lock. She silently crept out the door and down the small hall to the deck. She searched the deck. Men were everywhere scurrying about. Plucking ropes here and tying them off there. Only one man however caught her eye. Actually it was the glint of light off metal that caught her gaze first. He was tall overshadowing everyone else, the captain, there was no doubt. The way he stood with his back straight, mustache perfectly curved, and sapphire blue eyes turned straight a distant look of victory shining in his face lingering on the hand he had raised to his chin. But then the metal light came back and this time Lalain studied the hook he had in the place of a hand. It was sliver matching his dark back clothes. Right as she felt herself moving forward the man came out of his dazed look, and brought her back to life. She explored the deck for some opening that she could escape off the boat from, but found none. Sighing she quickly made her way back to her hideout under the bed; she would just have to wait until morning came.

The morning came all too soon.

A/N: So I hope the first chapter piqued your interest. I will continue writing if there are people who are interested in me going on. So, if you liked it and would like me to go on I would be happy to receive you review and write more. Well, once again hope you liked it! REVIEW! Thanks!


	2. a boy named peter

The feeling of light pierced Lalain's eye as she opened it to greet the day. But she quickly drew back her face from the hook, which was hanging over the side of the bed about to poke out her eyeball. Great loud snores thundered from up above her. She sighed in disgust and wiggled her way free from the tight spot beneath the bed. Once standing she grabbed one of the black cloaks hanging on the door and swung it over her shoulders before taking one last glance at the zonked out Captain. His wiry gray, wavy hair was strewed about. Lalain nodded once to the sleeping figure then quietly crept back along the passage to the ship's deck where she found no one. Happily she looked out to the horizon and instead of finding the buildings and shipyard of London she was confronted by a vast sea of blue and beyond that an island. It had everything, a cove, mountains, plants, flowers, trees, and beaches. However pretty a sight it may have been, Lalain stared in horror at it.

Where was her home? All she knew was that she had to get off the ship and now. Peering over the edge of the ship into the water she wasn't so sure she wanted to swim but what other choice did she have? Suddenly out of nowhere a bug flew right into her face.

"Sorry." It squeaked.

"That's ok." Lalain replied before she realized that a bug had just talked. She spun to face it. A glowing, little person hovered in front of her. Lalain shook her head trying to clear this hallucination. When it still didn't go away she put out her hand to touch it, and the tiny thing dropped into her hand. She stared at it for a long time. Its little sweet face, blue dress, and fluttering wings.

"What are you?" Lalain asked in wonder. The tiny girl jumped into the air and flew around in circles.

"I'm a fairy, silly. Don't you know about fairies?" It waited watching Lalain with a smile, but when Lalain simple shook her head the fairy got a wide-eyed look on her already small face.

"You, you mean your one of them?" She asked staring intently at Lalain who raised her eyebrows.

"I'm human if that's what you mean." Lalain said at least half coming to her senses. The fairy shook her head sending sparkles flying every which way.

"I mean you're not from Neverland, are you?" Lalain drew back her head and shook it rapidly. She glanced at the island and then a thought came to her.

"Did you say Neverland?" Lalain studied the fairy as she flew back and forth as if pacing. She was raving on about something Lalain couldn't decipher.

"She must mean Neverland." Lalain whispered to herself looking out on the island with amazement. She had only heard of Neverland once before and that was from Mrs. Darling mentioning it once to her when they had met in a store. Finally the fairy stopped jabbering, and turned expectant eyes to Lalain.

"Well, we better take you to Peter then. He'll know what to do." The blue fairy started to fly away then turned back when she found that Lalain wasn't following. "I better teach you how to fly." She came speeding back and dumped a small pouch of dust-like-sparkles on Lalain's head. "Think happy thoughts." The pixie said rising into the air.

Lalain who was rightly confused, sniffed and sneezed a second later, but found that looking at the island brought the thought of adventures which was obviously happy for she found herself rising into the air. Once in the air she felt free, but unstable at the same time. As if she were learning how to walk all over again. The fairy shook her head and motioned for Lalain to follow. Lalain only barely made it to the island. Her hair had now come out of its bun. She neatly put it back into place.

"Well, follow me." The fairy said impatiently heading into the jungle. Lalain looked around her and wished to explore, but went with the fairy seeing as she had no real choice. Going through the woods really was like going through a maze. If you made one wrong turn you had to go back a little ways to get on the path again. The fairy however never went out of sight. But suddenly out of nowhere the pixie just stopped in front of an old looking tree.

"Open it!" She peeped getting more annoyed and anxious by the second. Lalain looked confused for a second before the girl showed her a vine in front of the tree to pull. Lalain pulled hard on it expecting nothing, but found that a large piece of bark moved out of the way to reveal stairs leading down into a lighted room. The fairy flew in first with Lalain tagging close behind. As she was going down she found that the ground of these stairs was actually moss. And what she expected next was not what she saw. A gigantic room filled with bright lights, the walls made of tree roots, dirt, and rock. The ceiling, dirt and moss. A small fountain burbled in the corner a larger pool held the water. Next there was furniture all of wood sprinkled around the room in a tacky sort of way. But the last touch to the room totally amazed Lalain was the fact that there were at least 10 boys sleeping piled all over each other. Some of their mouths hung open letting drool slide down their faces, others had thumbs stuck into their mouths.

"This way please." The fairy said directing Lalain's attention away from the cute, if you could call it that, scene before her to a skin door hanging. Lalain walked forward and into the room, and almost jumped back out excusing herself when she saw the person before her. Then she almost screamed from the fact that a boy was standing in front of her holding a knife. But as she was about to scream the boy was across the room with a hand covering her mouth.

"You really do not want the boys up now." The boys whispered. Lalain never drew her eyes away from the hand that held the knife. The boy followed her gaze and dropped the tool on the ground out of reach. Then hesitantly he pulled his hand away.

"What's your name?" He said stepping back to allow more space in between the two. Lalain surveyed him. Blondish, brown hair, deep brown eyes, a small nose slightly curved at the end, and full lips straight and simple. She had to admit even though she hated to that he was attractive. He tipped his head to the side waiting for an answer.

"I'm Lalain." She said quietly, not exactly being herself. She was focusing on how to escape. The boy watched her for a few moments never bringing his stare to anything else.

"You cant escape you know." The boy now took his look from her to the ground to back up again. Lalain stopped looking around and paid her attention to the boy.

"Oh you think so?" Lalain then turned on her heel and waltzed right out the skin door and up the stairs. The sunshine hit her face as she came out of the small dwelling below ground. _That was extremely weird, _Lalain thought shaking her head. As she walked on through the forest, having no clue where she was going. Only a little while later she heard a wisp coming up behind her. She slowed her pace and waited until the figure or whatever it was, was close. She spun around throwing her leg into the air; just barely missing kicking the mysterious boy in the face.

"Watch it!" He yelled as if his face was the most important thing on the earth. Lalain rolled her eyes and tried to control her breathing. Looking up at the flying boy she cursed under her breath.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." She narrowed her eyes at him before turning away once again and marching off. The boy flew and stopped in front of her, blocking the way. She had no choice but to look up.

"I'm Peter, Peter pan." He smiled a charming smile, but Lalain felt as if she could puke. Wrinkling her nose she tried to get past him, he just moved in her way again.

"What do you want!" She said throwing up her arms. Peter leaned down so their faced were very close.

"Lots of things." Then he was gone into the sky disappearing into the clouds.

A/N: thanks for reviewing I love you! And for all of those who read, but did not review thank you. But really you should review it makes me feel like you care so much more. And even if you don't really care, you can at least tell me how to get better at my writing. I know I always need that! Hope you like this chappie, the main plot thing will be coming soon I promise. Do not fear!

Quote: "Just a dog! Porthros dreams of being a bear and you want to trash those dreams by saying he _just_ a dog. That's like saying he cant climb that mountain he just a man, or that's not a diamond it just a rock." That is like my favorite line from _Finding Neverland_!

Love to all!


	3. Neverland

Lalain watched, as he just became a tiny speck.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked to the air around her. Sighing she continued on through the woods trying to find some shelter that she could sleep under. Soon though she found herself walking along one of the beaches towards a large pool of water. When she got there she looked in and instead of seeing her own face she saw the face of someone else. Lalain screamed and jumped backward as a head came sprouting out of the water. Trying to catch her breath, Lalain stared wide-eyed as the creature, woman, thing jumped out of the water and flopped a tail on the rocks. She was looking straight at Lalain, her eyes shimmering in the light.

"Your eyes are nice." The mermaid said squeezing the water out of her blond locks. And moving her lightly colored scaled tale around on the rocks. Lalain sat still not really sure what to say. The mermaid eyed her with a snotty look and raised one of her beautifully curved eyebrows. Suddenly two more mermaids splashed their way onto the rocks to sunbathe.

"I'm Shala, this is Audrey, and Shaylee. She is the princess of our underwater frantics." Shala said the last part with a smirk. Shaylee shot her nose into the air and turned away from the two laughing mermaids. Then Shala turned piercing purple eyes to Lalain.

"And you are…" She waited and watched as Lalain gulped and sat up straighter gathering herself together from this weird incident.

"Lalain, or Lain as some people call me, but I really do like either one. It doesn't matter which one you prefer to call me." Lain stopped abruptly as she found she was babbling and the mermaids were looking at her amused.

"Funny little thing isn't she. Quite different somehow from Wendy and Jane." Audrey said fanning herself. Shala was watching Lain so carefully and with a certain glint to her eye, she could have been thinking about anything.

"Hello girls, and uh Lain!" A male's voice cried from overhead. The three mermaids and Lain's head shot up to look at a flying boy coming toward them. The three mermaids squealed with joy and started crying out 'peter', 'oh peter' and similar things. He landed on a rock opposite of Lain and he smiled brightly at the three who adored him. Then his gaze dropped at Lain and his smile faded slightly.

"Why the frown Lain, don't you want to here about my gallantry?" Peter seemed as though he was kidding by the way he said it, which reassured her, but as he started the stories with the mermaids fanning over him she found that the stories really were all about him.

Lalain hurriedly got up after the first story and made her way over the rocks away from the boy and his pets. She was just about to reach the sand again when none other then the hero of his own stories appeared.

"Why are you leaving? Don't you want to hear of my great adventures?" Peter asked brushing his hair out of his face. A smile crept onto her face and she batted her black eyelashes.

"How old are you Peter?" She asked total innocence. Peter looked around almost anxiously then back to Lain's face.

"About 15." He said quietly. The smile immediately flowed off of Lain's face and hit the ground. A frown etched its way into her face instead.

"Then I suggest you start acting 15, because you sure are not now!" Lain then marched off around the boy and back into the forest-leaving Pan to deal with his pride problems.

"What a prideful, stupid, boy he is. I can't believe him talking all about himself not a care about anyone else in the world." Lain continued to mutter and mumble similar things as she moved onward toward nowhere. As she went on untangling herself from the plants she heard a loud ruckus from up ahead, so being the curious person that she was, she had to see what it was all about. The noise continued to get louder as she approached a clearing.

Once she came to the field or clearing she could plainly see about 10 boys running around and flying at each other. Lain smiled and stepped into the clearing and right as she did was tackled by one of the boys. She was flung to the ground and hit it, sending the breath soaring from her body. The boy immediately hopped off of her, and helped her to stand. The other boys, now noticing her, stopped what they were doing and watched as she took a turn staring at each one of them.

"I didn't mean to stop your play." Lain said head slightly bent. One of the boys laughed out loud, and in doing so brightened Lain's spirit. She brought her eyes up from the ground and to the faces of the laughing boys.

"Who might you be?" One of the older boys said still laughing. Lain smiled and told them who she was and how she had gotten there. They all ended up sitting in front of her staring intently at into, and this time it wasn't into her eyes, but into who she was. When she finished they all glanced among each other, and smiled.

"You're a good story teller." A little boy said climbing into her lap. Lain smiled down at him.

"Will you tell us another story?" One of the boys called Nibs said leaning forward. Lain thought hard and finally got one.

"Why don't one of you boys tell my a little about Neverland in exchange for another story." Lain said sounding as interested as she could. A middle-aged boy named Curly smiled.

"You should have Peter tell you about Neverland and its adventures. He's the one all the stories revolve around." The other boys nodded in agreement. Lain rolled her eyes and shifted on the ground. She really did not want to hear about the annoying flying boy.

"Yes, but they cant all be around Pan, I mean there has to be at least one that has to do with before he was born. He's only 15." Lain said using all the common sense she had. But from the look on the boy's faces she knew that she had said something wrong.

"You don't know anything about Neverland, do you?" Curly asked speaking out for the boys. Under all their accusing gazes, Lain felt guilty. She shook her head lightly tossing a few black locks over her shoulder.

"We'll leave the telling up to Peter. He'll be angry if he doesn't get to tell you himself." With that they all stood up and peered down at Lain still on the ground utterly confused, and rightfully so.

Soon though they were all off again playing some sort of game. Lain sat in the field watching them play and thinking of how else she could get the information she wanted about Neverland. She spun a piece of hair around her finger, and bit into her bottom lip.

"What a beautiful day!" A handsome boy said plopping onto the ground next to Lain. She sighed and looked out the corner of her eye to Pan who was lying with a hand covering his face to shade it from a slit of sun coming through the trees.

"Yes." Lain replied rather lamely. Peter sat up.

"So, I heard that you wanted to hear about Neverland." Peter said leaning his head on one of his shoulders. Lain sat up more straight and gave him a curious look. He gave her a smirk and pointed upwards. She followed his finger to a tree branch far above that looked perfect for sitting on, and listening to peoples conversations. She glared at him then looked away.

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked shutting her eyes and wishing she were any other place. Peter altered his position beside her.

"Only if you ask it of me." She could feel his warm breath close to her ear. Now she opened her eyes and stared into the brown depths of her companion's eyes. He raised two challenging eyebrows at her. Sighing her turned her body towards him.

"Peter Pan will you please tell me about Neverland?" Lain inquired sitting back on her elbows. Peter put a hand to his chin as if pondering his answer.

"Yes." He finally said brightly. "I hope you don't mind, I'm going to tell it in story form. Might we take a walk?" He stood and offered her his arm as he had seen Wendy's husband do to her. Lain rejected it and walked on ahead waiting for Pan to catch up.

"All children grow up, except one. His name is Peter Pan; he lives in a place called Neverland. This is a wonderful place where you never grow up, and so in this place his adventures begin. It all starts when the Lost boys arrive from the world were they were abandoned. Once Peter has them, he starts his great duty of hero over his land. Well, it wasn't really his land, but that's what he called it. For a while everything lived in harmony the mermaids flirted, the Indians became friends, and the fairies were happy to be among people again. I wonder were Tink is anyway." Peter said looking as if he were thinking hard.

"But anyway back to the story. After all these years of peace a certain Pirate with the name of Captain James came to the little peaceful island. Somehow he had gotten his ship to fly here, how he did it I'll never know. Well, once this Captain found out that there was a boy on Neverland that never grew up he had to defeat this hero. For, I guess he just really didn't like children at all, and he's a stuck up person who thinks he's the great one. So he sought out this Peter Pan and found him, or actually Peter came to him. They fought Pan winning of course, and how you may ask, well I'll tell you…"

(Flash back)

"Ah Peter Pan we meet at last." James cried above the sound of the waves against the edges of the cavern walls. Peter flew beyond James' head circling, looking for and opening to put his sword in and finish this foul beast. The boy laughed.

"_We meet for the last time!" Peter yelled with amusement. James followed Peter back and forth, back and froth waiting for the boy to charge so he could finish him off. _

"_Aye, for the last time Pan!" James jumped up in the air his sword tip grazed the skin of Pan's stomach but nothing more. Peter didn't even wince just shrugged it off._

"_Pan I thought you better then this. You fly above me putting yourself in the better position not actually showing me you have any skill. Come down to the rock, and face me like the hero you proclaim to be." The Captain challenged giving Peter the coldest black eyes you could ever see. Peter forgetting what he had told himself about how this pirate would act agreed to come down and face James off. Once on the rock he lunged for his contender who moved out of the way blocking a strike towards the chest. James came back up and around and down trying to slash open Pan's torso. Peter dodged the blow and almost forgot about not flying._

_As the battle between the two went on, a clock's ticking could be heard coming into the cave. Both Pan and James stopped, and listened as it got closer and closer. Finally they could see the images of a crocodile swimming towards them, it looked hungry. Peter smiled broadly._

"_What's that sound?" James asked to no one in particular. Peter glanced his way._

"I believe one of the lost boys fed him a clock when he was younger, tragic story really." Pan shrugged nonchalantly before bringing his gleaming sword around and down to where he thought James' heart to be but found that he had moved from the last time Peter had looked. A scream so loud and horrible rang through the cave, as James's hand went flying away from his body and down towards the open mouth of the animal in the water below. Peter looked horrified as a wide-eyed Captain was running toward him sword raised one bloody arm hung at his other side. Peter evaded his strike but was driven into the boulder below him. Just as Pan thought he was lost something drew James's attention away. Peter took this chance and flew out of the cave leaving the Captain alone with a not so friendly crocodile.

Peter laughed softly and looked to the girl next to him who was for once biting her lip as if in suspense, but quickly wiped it off her face when she saw him looking at her.

"So that's all is it?" Lain asked trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Peter grinned.

"Nope, you want to hear more?" He tried to look surprised as Lain nodded her head eagerly.

A/N: Thank to all who reviewed I cherish it very much. I hope you like this chappie it was a longer one. Most chapters wont be this long, but I'll try not to make them short! Love to all! Review please! It gets the next chapter out sooner.

Quote: _Yesterday is history, tomorrow is the future, and today is a gift that's why they call it the present. _ – Isn't that the truth! I really don't know who wrote it or said it so yeah. I really like it though! Loves!


End file.
